Rickyl - Best Bromance
by Pat Calmon
Summary: Daryl precisa de Rick e o amigo está mais do que disposto a lhe ajudar. Uma curta One-shot.


_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_Uma One-Shot só diálogo. Espero que gostem._

_**Best Bromance**_

– Isso vai doer como o inferno, Rick.

– Yeah! Como se você nunca tivesse feito isso antes, Daryl.

– Se quer saber, só uma vez. Quando era adolescente. Nunca tive tempo para essas frescuras.

– Foi ruim?

– O quê?

– Parece que foi ruim, por que nunca mais teve coragem.

– Eu tenho muita coragem, Rick.

– Só estou dizendo isso, por que você parece estar precisando há algum tempo, mas não teve cora... Quero dizer, vontade de procurar alguém.

– Não tenho vergonha de dizer. No começo, sim, doeu muito... Não foi a melhor experiência de minha vida, mas quando se está na chuva...

– Ok. Entendo o que quer dizer.

– E você?

– Claro. Algumas vezes. Mas nunca estive nesta posição... É estranho. Fico preocupado em fazer alguma coisa errada.

– Se é estranho para você, imagina para mim?

– Ha, ha.

– Tá rindo da minha desgraça? Estou precisando disso, mas posso tentar com outra pessoa.

– Não quis ofender. Na verdade, estou muito feliz que tenha me procurado.

– Se eu não estivesse tão necessitado de você agora, Rick, juro que lhe quebrava as fuças.

– Ok, ok... É que essa situação é tão surreal... Certo, Não precisa se levantar, nem tentar me bater, prometo não rir mais.

– Boa escolha. Fica esperto e continua.

– Só se você ficar quietinho e me deixar encaixar isso direito, se não, vai doer de verdade.

– Não precisa dizer, doeu todas as vezes que você tentou.

– Me falta prática.

– Dá para perceber.

– Prometo fazer com jeitinho.

– Que porra de jeitinho. Sou macho o bastante para aguentar de qualquer jeito que você fizer.

– Não parece. Você só faz reclamar desde que começamos.

– É que geralmente o bruto sou eu.

– Tenho certeza que você pode agir com delicadeza quando quer.

– Larga mão de ser besta, Rick. Quando você me viu ser delicado?

– Sei lá. Quando está preparando suas flechas. Quando colhe flores para oferecer a Carol...

– Se não calar essa boca e parar de falar besteiras, vou colocar você aqui e eu é que vou enfiar essa porra em você.

– Tudo bem.

– Fecha a matraca e tenta de novo.

– Vamos lá. Tô tentando...

– Ai.

– Desculpa, amigo. Doendo muito?

– Ham, ham.

– Vou tentar de lado.

– Ai.

– Se você ficar reclamando o tempo todo não consigo.

– Se fosse o contrário, você estaria reclamando bem mais.

– Cara, nunca imaginei que Daryl Dixon pudesse agir como um bebê chorão.

– Quem está chorando aqui, seu babaca?

– Tudo bem, foi só brincadeira... Você está muito tenso, brincar alivia a pressão.

– Se estivesse no meu lugar, Rick, com um cara maior, suado e pronto para enfiar esse treco enorme em uma parte sensível e não muito grande de seu corpo, com certeza também estaria tenso.

– Gostaria que fosse menor.

– Mas não é. Sabe, não sei se agi certo confiando em você.

– Então por que me chamou?

– Por que...

– Por quê? Poderia ter chamado o Ty, ele parece levar jeito para essas coisas. Lembra quando o vimos...

– Você é meu melhor amigo.

– Nossa!

– Que foi agora?

– Não imaginei que você diria algo assim.

– Não espere flores e bombons também.

– É bom saber.

– O quê?

– Que sou seu melhor amigo.

– Aff!

– Custou dizer, não foi?

– ...

– Nunca conheci um cara com mais dificuldades em revelar seus sentimentos que você, Daryl.

– Sou um cara bronco mesmo, e daí?

– Nada, nada... Só estou dizendo que não custa muito dizer que gosta de alguém, que confia o bastante em uma pessoa para revelar seus segredos, pedir apoio. Somos amigos, penso que muito mais que amigos às vezes, isso não é nada errado, Daryl. Se confiasse um pouco mais nas pessoas e tivesse se dado conta de que nunca lhe negaria nada, não teria me rondado durante dois dias para, só quando não suportava mais, me chamar aqui e me contar...

– Ah, tá! Agora vamos ter uma conversa longa e maçante sobre como me sinto sobre você, depois sobre o Ty, Hershel, Glenn e até sobre a Carol? Se quiser saber, só escolhi você por que sei que não vai sair por aí contando. Por que sei que é um cara que sabe guardar segredos.

– Não sei como ninguém notou.

– Sou muito bom em esconder como me sinto.

– A Carol deveria ter percebido.

– Sou durão, Rick. Nenhuma mulher perceberia.

– E nenhuma cara também... Se não tivesse me contado, eu nunca diria que estava a esconder algo assim.

– Atuar como um bronco e agir como um bicho do mato é a forma perfeita de esconder muitas coisas.

– Você não é bronco.

– Diga isso aos outros.

– Todos percebem que não é. O modo como trata a todos, em especial minha filha, bem... Gostaria de lhe agradecer por isso.

– Só de estar aqui comigo, já é agradecimento o bastante.

– Queria fazer mais.

– Pode continuar o que já estava fazendo, xerife, e estamos quites.

– Não está dando muito certo até agora.

– Mas vai dar. Prometo parar de gemer como uma virgem em sua noite de núpcias e começar a ser um pouco mais macho.

– Como uma virgem?

– Está escurecendo, Rick. Não começa a fazer gracinhas novamente e vamos para os finalmente. Daqui a pouco vão notar a nossa ausência.

– Ok.

– Tente de novo.

– Você tem certeza?

– Tenho.

– Por que eu posso pedir algo ao Hershel... Algo para aliviar a dor.

– Ele saberia para quê usaríamos, assim que você pedisse. Não quero ninguém mais tomando partido de minha vida.

– Não deveria se envergonhar disso ou de tudo.

– Para você é fácil falar, Xerife.

– Se você acha... Enfim, fique quieto e relaxa, vou tentar novamente.

– Cara, não dá para relaxar com você assim, em cima de mim.

– Você não é durão, tente.

– Pelo menos tenha mais cuidado.

– Vou ter.

– Por que acho que você está mentindo... Ai!

– Estou quase...

– Hum.

– Estou quase conseguindo...

– Hummm.

– Consegui!

– Aiiii! Puta que pariu, Rick... Você não podia fazer isso com mais jeito. Parecia que estava arrancando todos os meus dentes, não apenas o que estava quebrado.

– Sou policial, Daryl. Não dentista.

– Podia ter conseguido um alicate menor.

– Esse é o menor que encontrei.

– Sinceramente, da próxima vez que estiver com dor de dente, peço ajuda ao Hershel.

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Valeu por ter lido até aqui._


End file.
